cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxburo
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = |continent = Europe|nuke = Yes|number = 25|defcon = 1|mode = war|state = peace|statisticsdate = 5/8/2016|civilians = 37,669|soldiers = 34,106|totalpop = 71,775}} Overview *'Ruler:' Fox Fire *'Government type:' Theocratic-Parliamentary Republic *'Capital:' Vytal *'Other Major Cities:' Kalakovgrad, Swords, Detrathe *'Climate:' Temperate/Tundra *'National Religion:' Taoism *'Currency:' Euro *'Languages:' Irish, Chinese (Both official), Russian, Norwegian, English, Japanese. *'Alliance:' Independent Republic of Orange Nations Geography and Climate Foxburo is an island nation in the northern hemisphere with a temperate and tundra climate. Mostly mountainous with with temperate forests covering about 34% of the nations land. Its home to Mt. Aen, one of Bobs largest composite volcanoes. The average temperatures of Foxburo range from about -32°- 42°F in the winter and 22°- 94°F in the summer. Culture Foxburo is a nation well known for its diverse cultures and people including east Asian, Slavic, Nordic, and Celtic. The state religion is Taoism, the largest religion in Foxburo. Other major religions include Catholicism, Orthodox Christianity, Celtic and Norse Paganism and Islam. The citizens of Foxburo are resilient yet welcoming people, generally open to immigration and other cultures. Foxburan cuisine is generally based on seafood, dairy, rice and potatoes, which tend to make up many of the traditional dishes in Foxburo. Popular beverages include tea, coffee, and alcoholic beverages such as beer, whiskey, sake and wine. Gender equality is highly promoted in Foxburo, although there is no legal concept of marriage. Women have the right to an abortion in Foxburo so long as the procedure is preformed within the first trimester of pregnancy. Capital punishment is constitutionally banned while occupational discrimination based on age, gender, sexual orientation, religion, race or membership of the traveling community is illegal. Media Foxburo Journal (FJ) is a government run media and is the primary media source for Foxburo citizens. Media is regulated by the government in Foxburo, although the government is generally lenient about restrictions as to not violate freedom of speech. Military The military is made up of the Army and Air Forces of Foxburo. It is small but well equipped, ussually carrying a full time air and ground force. The nation possesses nuclear weapons which it believes are necessary for the security of it's people, as well as a vast intelligence agency, although the nation is not highly advanced in technology. Foxburo works in partnership with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations in military operations around the world. Politics Foxburo is a Theocratic-Parliamentary Republic with the President and Prime Minister positions being one in the same. The Senate is the unicameral national parliament. There are five official political parties in Foxburo. Sionnach The official party of president Fox Fire. Sionnach is moderate-left party, but generally has some politically conservative policies. Sionnach became popular during the Red Fox Revolution when the Fox Party (now Fianna Fox) lost popularity due to accusations of corruption, human rights abuses and an ongoing civil war. FP was later forced out of power by Sionnach and the Communist Party- Fox Fire was named a president (later given theocratic status) and Sionnach took control of the government while allowing the Fox Party to remain as a political party under required reforms. Communist Party A party that traditionally, has always worked closely with Sionnach. The Communist Party of the Republic of Foxburo (CPRoF) is heavily influenced by the politics of Marxism, Leninism, and Trotskyism. Nationalist Party A party that is rather divided compared to other parties in RoF. The Nationalist Party consists of a variety of different Nationalist beliefs and has historically held small number in the Senate. It is generally popular among the Slavic population and far right ideologies. Fianna Fox A conservative party that is highly respected by much of the nation, particularly among the Celtic population. FF is the remnants of the Fox Party. Despite past conflicts and creating a civil war, they have been able to maintain respect and influence throughout Foxburo as "the only conservative party." They maintain a very strong public voice. Independents A party of various political ideals merging into one. Overall, the Independents tend to attract conservatives and libertarians. History Early Days The Republic of Foxburo (RoF) was founded on 5/16/2013 as a member of the micro alliance "New Atlantic Order" (NAO (not to be confused with earlier alliances of the same name) on the Green team. Foxburo served as a prominent member and Triumvir of NAO for it's short life until its disbanding at an unknown time. Pax Corvus After leaving NAO, Fox Fire considered applying Foxburo into several different alliances. Such alliances include Green Protection Agency, New Pacific Order, and the Independent Republic of Orange Nations. Eventually Foxburo would come to join Pax Corvus, where Fox Fire would spend the days free of political stress, making art, drinking coffee, and spamming the Pax Corvus forums. This would be fairly short lived however. As Fox Fire engaged more and more in discussions with Rayan Thomas, Foxburo would eventually be convinced to leave the ranks of Pax Corvus. Pan National Union After leaving Pax Corvus, Foxburo joined Pan National Union (PNU), an alliance on the Blue team. Within a short time, Fox Fire was given the position of "Head Ambassador" within the alliance. Pan-Doom War Not long after this apointment, two PNU members were raided by the alliance Doom Squad (DS) in unprovoked attacks. Several attempts at peaceful diplomacy were made by Fox Fire but were met with disdain and diplomacy deteriorated quickly between Fox Fire and Doom Squad founder, Generalchow. In the mean time, a peace agreement was met between PNU's president Rayan Thomas, and DS's leader, Generalchow. During discussions within PNU about the peace agreement, there was mix up in regards to when the peace deal took effect. This created confusion as the last war was declared, to which many PNU members assumed DS had violated the peace deal. Several member nations of PNU, including Foxburo, organized a full scale retaliation, not knowing they would be the side violating the agreement. Foxburos war efforts proved very succesful, as its enemies were unable to gain a foothold. Shortly after this act, the alliance Monarch Order attacked PNU and The Imperial Order publicly dropped their protection over PNU. This event would cause several members of PNU to leave and spur talks in the alliance about disbanding. Fox Fire urged government members to keep the alliance alive and find a new protectorate, but the blow to moral caused by the conflict would inevitably lead to the disbanding of Pan National Union. IRON Foxburo joined the Independent Republic of Orange Nations on Sep 28, 2013 following the disbanding of PNU. Shortly after joining, Foxburo would take on several roles within the alliance such as "Diplomat", "Academy Staff" and "Admissions Staff". After graduating the IRON Academy, Foxburo would be accepted into IRONs MilCom as a Delta Squad Master Sergeant. As time went by, Foxburo would serve IRON in its roles diligently, but eventually retreat from it's roles in a state of less activity and involvment in alliance affairs. Disorder War Foxburo entered the Disorder War on the NpO side under the IRON alliance affiliation. IRONs enemies in the war were The Last Remnants (TLR) and Siberian Tiger Alliance (STA). Foxburo would spend the majority of the war fighting member nations of TLR. Being a smaller nation with few wonders and no MP, the war would lead to the near ZI of Foxburo. Fortunately, Foxburo had spent a great deal of time and effort amassing a very large war chest for the nations size. This allowed Foxburo to throw vast sums of money into war efforts against larger, more developed nations, as well as rebuild without requesting or taking foreign aid. During the war, Foxburo would face multiple nuclear armed nations, being hit with a total of 10 nukes, but fighting only 4 wars. Cataduanes would prove to be the most challenging opponent during the war, fighting Foxburo on two separate occasions, inflicting the most damage and launching the most nuclear weapons against Foxburo. By the end of the war, when TLR and STA had surrendered to the NpO coalition, Foxburo was left in ruin with ~600 infrastructure, not many improvements and the same few wonders it had during the start of the war. Fortunately, the large sum of money that Foxburo had acquired before the war would allow the nation to rebuild, larger and stronger than ever. Post-Disorder The Disorder War would inspire Foxburo to return to having an active role in IRON, taking on a number of old roles and returning to MilCom as an Alpha Squad Master Sergeant. Foxburo would experience great economic and national growth during this period, investing more focus and money on wonders than ever before. Later in this stage, the nation would develop a Manhattan Project, a Pentagon and a stock pile of 20 nuclear weapons. Foxburo would take a more active role in IRON. Helping to revamp the IRON Academy, mentoring new IRON nations in building practices, creating much propaganda and art, contributing to the reformation of an IRON newspaper known as The IRON Times, and engaging more in internal discussions regarding alliance affairs, policies and diplomacy. Doom War Foxburo entered the Doom War on the side of the Hershy Coalition under the IRON alliance affiliation. IRON would declare war on Sparta where Foxburo would fight most of the war. Later, IRON would be countered in declarations of war by MI6, The Order of the Paradox (TOP) and OcUK. During the war, Foxburo primarily fought on the Sparta front with a couple engagements against MI6 and one war against TOP. With no Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI), the war would again be devastating to Foxburo, but with a stockpile of nuclear weapons and a full warchest, Foxburo would fight a total of ten wars and deal more damage than it took. The nation was hit with a total of 14 nukes but would land 21 nukes on enemy nations, with most enemies quickly losing the incentive to fight. Foxburos most challenging opponent during the Doom War was Neo Ancient Greece, led by duelking, a member of MI6 and former Councilor of IRON. Neo Ancient Greece would inflict a total of 8,343.43 damage on Foxburo while only losing 604.38, accounting for nearly half of Foxburos strength losses during the war. By the end of the war, Foxburos warchest was drained to a fraction of what it was with under 800 infrastructure. Post-DoomWar The Doom War would take a heavy toll on the nation but rebuilding efforts were swift and efficient, with financial and humanitarian aid from IRON. During this period, Foxburo would shift around in positions within IRON, maintaining their role in MilCom and being promoted to Alpha Executive Officer. Foxburo experienced even greater economic growth during this period with the construction of several more wonders including the Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI). Oculus-MI6 War Foxburo entered the Oculus-MI6 War on the Oculus side under the IRON AA. The Oculus-MI6 war was declared by Oculus on MI6 directly after the blocs formation. Foxburo spent the majority of the war fighting MI6 nations with moderate involvement. Post-Oculus-MI6 War Foxburo did not experience much growth after the war, but developed several new wonders, both military and economic. During this period, Foxburo would mostly focus on growing it's wealth and encouraging others to raise their minimal standards after realizing how well nations from MI6 were able to stockpile cash under modern mechanics. Shortly after the war, Foxburo also designed the official IRON awards, given to IRON members involved in the conflict.